


荒诞

by dsycyxzh



Series: OP短篇集 [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsycyxzh/pseuds/dsycyxzh
Summary: 「倘若一切的偶然都是推动事件运动的助力，那么将这偶然在我们的历史中抹去，我们会在静止中成为永恒。无论是你在前进，还是我选择了后退，一切的结果都会是干枯的轮回。在我们感叹：“新的开始！”的时候，不过是旧有的倒序。在相逢之初，我就已经注定了你的结局。」
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Series: OP短篇集 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650160
Kudos: 8





	荒诞

**Author's Note:**

> 大概是17年发表在lofter上的作品，现在我放弃了那个平台，就把这篇文章转到了这里，想来应该有很多唐柯的读者都已经看过了。  
> ****  
> The following is addressed to my non-Chinese readers. First of all, thank you for your reading. It is not easy to use translation software or learn a new language. Secondly, if there is a message, I will reply as soon as possible.

德雷斯罗萨有很多节日，这是个不失欢快与热情的地方。女人们的浪漫和男人们的疯狂是这个岛国的主旋律。用巴法罗的话来说：“就好像每天都在过节一样！”

多弗朗明哥作为德雷斯罗萨的国王，他热衷于此。他喜欢节日为他带来的欢乐，喜欢在他的国家的任何一个角落庆祝。

除了一个节日，这个节日让他下意识的避让，视而不见。他怀疑过、猜想过，但是最终还是选择放弃。只有在这一天，他会一如往常的工作，刻意去忽略掉他身边人的言谈，然后一遍遍的告诉自己：这和你无关！

今年又到了庆祝它的时候了，多弗把自己关在书房，拉严窗帘，独自坐在书桌后享受他的音乐和书籍——这个时候，没有人会打搅他，他的家人们都知道他的习惯。

在随意的翻动间，他在某本书里看到一段文字，觉得有趣，就在那几句话间停留了片刻，打算把其中文字刻印到脑海中。文字是这样陈列在他眼前的：

「倘若一切的偶然都是推动事件运动的助力，那么将这偶然在我们的历史中抹去，我们会在静止中成为永恒。无论是你在前进，还是我选择了后退，一切的结果都会是干枯的轮回。在我们感叹：“新的开始！”的时候，不过是旧有的倒序。在相逢之初，我就已经注定了你的结局。」

他看了两遍，就要将文字记下来的时候突然失去了兴趣。合上书，他用线停止了音乐的播放，然后挑起桌上的红酒给自己倒了一杯。他计算着时间，等待着节日的离开，好让心中的波动平息。年复一年、年复一年，为了某种传言，他总是会带有小小的期待，但是结果都是一样的——他一无所获。

多弗朗明哥，你已经三十九了，你有着一整个国家！他看着被他亲手拉严的窗帘，无意识地动着手指上的线，让那些厚重的布料轻微摆动。房间内寂静无声，一排排电话虫在角落里沉睡。这个时候是不会有人来打搅他的，这是他的规矩、原则、命令，他不允许任何一个人来打搅他。

“扣扣……”

他听到了，他以为那是他脑海里的声音。

“扣扣……”

再一次，那声音响起。微弱的、局促的扣门声！不是来自他的脑海，这绝对不是他的幻想！多弗的脸色变了，变得难看，他把手上的红酒杯用力墩到桌上，然后疾步朝门的方向走去。他握住门把手的时候，扣门的声音再次响起：“扣扣……”

他黑着脸，拉开了一条缝——外面没人。

多弗朗明哥笑了，他无法相信，他被愚弄了。那么好吧，无论是谁，他要这个人付出代价。他拉开门，抬脚打算走出去。

“Trick or treat！”男孩清脆又有些怯懦的声音阻止了他。

他低下头，看到了那个孩子。对方穿着白色的幽灵袍，赤足站在地上，身前的袋子朝他打开着，从他的角度可以看到里面还有着半袋子五花八门的糖果——贪吃的小鬼。

多弗勾着嘴角，尽管这个动作僵硬无比。

他不知道要怎么做，他只是看着男孩的脸。啊，这是一张怎样可爱的脸庞啊，它圆圆的、胖胖的，有着独属于孩子的那种粉嫩和娇红。或许是为了能更好的迎合节日的气氛，男孩还为自己的脸加了装饰，那是多弗朗明哥最熟悉不过的脸妆。

男孩柔软的金发遮住了他的眼睛，但是多弗相信，藏在刘海后面的双眸里含着期待。

“Trick or treat！”男孩的声音再次响起，这次他更加大胆，语气更加坚定。

“……没有。”多弗盯着那个小鬼，后退，关门。

没有糖果。我没有。

多弗站在门后，身体僵硬，浑身都在发抖。这不是畏惧，而是震惊。他相信了十年的传说，在今夜得到了证明。这并不恐怖，这只是……匪夷所思。

柯拉松是在十年前死去的。他亲手拿着抢，开火，朝那个白痴打了五枪。他清楚的知道，那个人必死无疑，他甚至通过维尔戈了解到战国见到尸体的全过程。他看到了那个人的照片，他还冒险去掘开他弟弟的坟墓，把盒子带回到身边。他亲手埋葬，他每年都会去看望，他为他带来世界各地的烟草作为祭品，他甚至会在无数个夜晚失眠。

他恨他，他不会为他流泪，他做这些也不是因为愧疚。但是记忆在折磨他，思绪会扰乱他的一切。他没有在赎罪，他只是想解救自己。为了逃离漩涡，他不得不拼命挣扎。

万圣节、回魂夜，你会来找我复仇吗，弟弟？为了父上，为了你自己？如果这是真的，那就来吧，我不怕你，我会再一次的、又一次的杀了你！

如今，那个亡灵回来了。一脸天真的男孩，画着他熟悉的脸妆，穿着白色的长服，不合常理的站在他眼前，对他说：“Trick or treat！”

这样不按套路出牌的做法可不是什么好事！

多弗朗明哥恼怒的啧声，转身回到了书桌后面。还是当那个小鬼不存在吧！反正只剩一个小时了。他重新让音乐充斥房间，继续品尝他的红酒。

在他打算再次读书的时候，书房的门被人推开了。

“不好意思，打扰了……”男孩礼貌的问候，然后吃力的从门缝里挤了进来。很显然，矮小如他，一定是跳了无数次才抓到门把手进来的。还真是难为这个豆丁了。

多弗毫无动作，仍旧保持着他看书时的习惯性动作——把腿搭在书桌上——命令男孩：“离开，我没有东西要给你。”

“啊，没事的，我自己找就好。”男孩大方的说了一句，开始了他的翻箱倒柜。

好奇心过剩，这点倒是和罗西小时候一样。多弗看着男孩的动作，头上青筋渐起。

“我这里没有糖，小鬼。”

“让我找找嘛，大人总是喜欢骗小孩。”男孩头也不回的说。

多弗笑了，呋呋呋的声音听起来有些毛骨悚然，“我有什么骗你的必要吗？”

“啊，这个嘛……我不知道啊。”说着他爬上了一个更高一点的柜子。

“下来。”

“你这里是不是藏了东西……”

“没有，你给我下来！”多弗气愤的提高了音量。

他从没、从没见过这么不听话的混蛋！柯拉松小的时候会不听话吗？不会！他后来的家人会不听他的命令吗？不会！他的子民、仆臣会忤逆他的想法吗？也不会！那些不乖乖听话的、不受他控制的人早就死了！不论是他的父亲！他的弟弟！还是他的敌人！没有一个人活下来！没有一个人能一而再、再而三的反抗他！

男孩是怎么做的呢？他回头看了一眼多弗，然后一脸嫌弃的说：“叔叔，你真凶。”

“给我乖乖的，听话！”他寒着脸，用线把孩子吊了起来。

男孩惊恐的挣扎、尖叫，看着多弗完全不知道发生了什么。

“闭嘴，小鬼。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“闭嘴。”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！”

“我叫你闭嘴，混蛋！”他干脆用线缠住了男孩的嘴巴。

请原谅多弗朗明哥，毕竟这个男人已经快十年没再带过孩子了，尤其是这么不听话的孩子。

他从没见过。

男孩哭了，眼泪不停的涌出，脸颊被憋得通红。多弗无奈的松开了缠住孩子嘴的线，随即就听到了震天动地的哭声。他被吵得头大，又一次封住，男孩的脸很快就又红了。他再次解放这个小混蛋，书房又一次被哭声灌满。

“该死的……baby-5！”他叫出口才意识到那个没心没肺的小丫头早就不知道跑哪儿疯玩去了，“乔拉！”没人回应他，八成是去抢糖果了，“来人！卫兵！卫兵都去哪儿了！？”没有卫兵，德雷斯罗萨的国王从来都不会养一些没用的走狗——他被这个孩子气昏头了。

……

baby-5抱着男孩坐在沙发里一个劲儿的捏着孩子的脸蛋，看着小豆丁好几次都红着眼圈马上就要哭出来，就忍不住笑。

多弗朗明哥在一旁看着，对着那个小混蛋充满了敌意。

所有的家族成员直到一号的清晨才心满意足的回到城堡，而迎接他们的则是已经哭累了躺在多弗的御用高椅上睡觉的男孩和完全崩溃了的少主。

“为什么这个小鬼还没消失！？”这是他们双方见面后，多弗朗明哥说的第一句话。

所有人都肯定，他们可敬的少主疯了。

男孩没有消失，不但没有消失，而且此时正坐在baby-5的怀里吃着他自己带来的那半袋子糖，还不忘给每个家族成员发一块。除了多弗没有以外，巴法罗的那个最大。

“呗嘿嘿嘿……我说、我说啊多弗，昔年的叛徒又回来了啊，这要怎么解决呀？”托雷波尔流着两行鼻涕，咧嘴看向多弗。

多弗没说什么，只是透过他的粉红色眼镜盯着孩子不放。他以为这个小鬼会消失的，他以为不过是万圣节的一个亡灵。但事实是，他把事情想的太简单了。

baby-5叼着嘴里的棒棒糖，双手紧紧的抱着男孩看了半晌，抬头对她的少主说：“把这个孩子留下来吧，反正也没什么威胁，我会看好他的！”

“说不定是谁家的小孩，误闯进来的？玩得太疯了吧。”巴法罗说着话吹了个泡泡。

砂糖吃干净手上的果子，笑嘻嘻的凑到男孩近前，伸手就要摸，被多弗用线制止了。她脸上的笑容顿时消失，嘟着嘴说：“我想要玩具嘛！”

确实，把孩子变成玩具倒是个不错的主意。这样的话，他甚至不会再有什么顾虑。可是不行，他不想让这个孩子在他的世界里消失。他想知道他是从哪儿来的，他为什么会出现在他的门外，还厚颜无耻的朝他要着糖果。

装疯卖傻是柯拉松的绝活，当年那个男人哄骗了所有人，包括他这个原本最为宠爱弟弟的哥哥。如果话剧再次上演，那么他拒绝欣赏。

多弗朗明哥察觉到男孩看向他的时候，眼睛里带着畏惧。他突然来了兴致，打算亲自审问这个小鬼。

“喂，小鬼头。”他动着手上的线让男孩看向他，“你叫什么名字？”

孩子倔强，尽管是一副快要哭是来的模样依旧什么也不肯说。太像了，这个模样，和罗西小时候太像了。

“你吓到孩子了，多弗。”乔拉一副资深好母亲的模样，“小孩子要哄着才会听话。”

这个他当然知道，友善、亲切、放低姿态。这些在十年前，他或许可以做的得心应手，但是如今的多弗朗明哥更喜欢用粗暴一点的方式来解决事情。

他动着手指，而男孩的脸颊则像是被人捏住了一样，向两侧收紧。

男孩哭了，baby-5慌乱的哄起了孩子，家族中的其他成员开始七嘴八舌的争论，书房里瞬间变得吵闹起来。多弗也在吵闹中越发失去了耐心。他捶了下桌子，让所有人都安静下来，甚至是那个孩子。

“小鬼，告诉我你叫什么……我让姐姐送你回家。”温柔他是不会的，但是谎言他可以编造出无数个。

男孩的眼睛还是红的，看他的眼神更加畏惧。小小的身子，正在竭力缩成一团，那一副没安全感的可怜模样，并没有在多弗这里讨来多少同情，反倒让多弗更加恼怒。

“唐吉诃德……罗西、罗西南迪。”

房间里的人，静默了。

很久，多弗缓缓的靠回到椅子上，看着孩子的眼神变得更加复杂。至于其他的家人，尽管他们知道这个人可能就是当年的柯拉松，但是当他们真的听到这个名字的时候，每个人都觉得吃惊。

多弗双手交叉放在身前，突然笑了，他就像是看穿一切，自信的说：“撒谎。”

“我没有！”小罗西似乎从没被人冤枉过，他大声的、坚定的说出了他们父母的名字，哥哥的名字，还说了他们住在圣地，甚至他们家的具体位置。那些多弗忘得差不多了的细节，这个孩子说的一清二楚：他们家的装璜，他们的奴隶，他人曾对唐吉诃德的尊敬……种种、种种，一下子浮现在脑海中，清晰无比，就好像是昨日的生活。

罗西一口气说完，把自己憋得满脸通红，他气呼呼的看着多弗，一副“怎么样，我没撒谎吧”的倔强模样。多弗在心里感叹，这确实是罗西的性格。

“baby-5。”多弗喊了一声他的女仆，“罗西南迪交给你了，看好他。”

年轻的女仆高兴的知道，自己再次被需要了，而且这将持续很久。她心满意足的抱着罗西离开了书房。

其他的人并没有立刻离开，托雷波尔凑近多弗，笑嘿嘿的问：“真的要把他留下来啊，多弗？”

多弗朗明哥拿起书桌上的书说：“暂时就当他还是我那个蠢货弟弟好了，呋呋呋呋……”

……

“罗西南迪”这个人就这样被唐吉诃德家族的人接受了，但他不再是红心，也不能算是唐吉诃德家族的一员。一个身上疑点重重的人，尽管和那个已经死透了的柯拉松有着惊人的相似，也不能就这样肯定他们是同一人。二十三岁的成年人，到底是如何变成孩子的？又或者说，一个死了十年的鬼魂，是如何转生为人的？没人能解释这一点。

罗西南迪在大部分时间里都很乖，他几乎从不顶撞大人，哪怕是他从一开始就很讨厌的托雷波尔。当然，一个人除外——多弗朗明哥。唐吉诃德的少主一直都记得，他第一次让罗西叫他“哥哥”时的情况。

当时baby-5很恭敬的给罗西介绍他这个当家人，但是当女仆要求孩子叫他“哥哥”的时候，罗西却嘟着嘴看了他半天，喊了一声：“叔叔。”

那兀自的倔强让多弗笑了。这样的小鬼，才是他的弟弟。

“哥哥。”多弗蹲到罗西的跟前，不由自主的微笑，“听话，罗西。”

“叔叔。”罗西选择了拒绝。

多弗呋呋笑着，阻止了baby-的责备，让他们离开他的房间。

罗西没有变化，但是又变了很多。他不再是那个顺从的可爱弟弟了，或者说弟弟一直都是这样的，每时每刻都想着要反抗。他看到了一个和之前记忆里不太一样的弟弟，一个更真实的弟弟。

让baby-5来看管这个孩子，多弗很放心。这不仅仅是因为罗西曾经照看过baby-5，更主要的是，一个总是渴望被需要的女人，比其他任何人都更加乐于和一个孩子为伴，因为孩子总是“需要”的一方。这样一来，不但对罗西而言是安全的，而且这个小鬼还挡去了很多baby-5的求婚者。

多弗朗明哥是双赢的。

某天下午，多弗习惯性的通过电话虫给他的女仆发出命令：“南部有玩具出现了暴乱，过去看一下。”

“我、我被需要了？！可是、少主……罗西怎么办？”女仆兴奋又担忧的声音被蜗牛效仿得惟妙惟肖，只是内容却让多弗头疼——他居然把那个豆丁给忽略掉了。

“你带着……”多弗沉默了一下，“送到我这里来。”

五分钟后，baby-5把一脸不情愿的罗西送到了多弗的书房，之后恋恋不舍的离开，“要等我回来哦，罗西。要乖乖听哥哥的话。”

“他才不是我哥哥。”

真是对感人的母子，呵呵。

看起来，baby-5现在已经基本完成了从少女到慈母的转型了，但求不会是第二个乔拉。

多弗直到baby-5从这个房间消失也没有看这两个人一眼，他今天有太多的事情要处理了，如果不是家人们都很忙。他也不会把罗西留在身边。毕竟两个人现在，可不是什么“和睦”的兄弟。

罗西在书房里是根本呆不住的，小孩子的天性让他活泼好动，这完全是生理的必然，无法克制，但是多弗朗明哥需要的是安静和自律。这下就麻烦了。

比如：

“别翻我的书柜。”

“这些都是什么书啊？”

“教人如何吃小孩的书。”

再比如：

“不许在沙发上乱蹦。”

“可是！……好好玩！……哈哈！……”

“你要是把沙发蹦塌了，摔得骨断筋折，小心一辈子都动不了。”

或者是：

“我今天浇过水了。”

“可是它们都被太阳晒很久了啊。”

“你要是再不听话，我就把你和它们绑在一起！晒一天！”

甚至是：

“别爬到那儿去！”

“什么——啊！”

一阵乱响过后，电话虫摔死了一地。

多弗觉得自己已经仁至义尽了，短短三个小时，罗西南迪把他整洁、干净的办公室变成了猪窝，还摔烂了他所有的藏酒和二十多只电话虫！他的花草全被淹死了，书柜里的书被翻乱了四次！至于那张真皮的沙发……它提前十年完成了它的使命！

如果不是因为他太忙了！如果不是因为那只是个六岁的孩子！如果罗西南迪不是“有可能”是他的弟弟！他一定会杀了这个混蛋！杀一万次！活活剁了他！

多弗果断拎着这小子的后脖颈把人扔出了书房，黑着脸说：“自己出去玩，随便玩！”

他恨透罗西南迪了！这小子小时候居然这么不听话？！

书房重新回归平静，他带着近乎是享受的心情继续工作。德雷斯罗萨的国王，他有着一个帝王应有的觉悟和决心。所以这样繁琐而枯燥的工作并不会磨去他的耐性。时间像是从双眼的睫毛间穿过一样，巧妙的溜走了。他只是有个大概的估计，一个小时、两个小时……那无所谓，他在认真地做着他的工作，做他的国王。

他把最后的文件处理掉以后，在身周围的废墟里翻到了最后一只电话虫，给baby-5打了电话：“事情还没处理完吗？”

从电话虫来看，女仆似乎还在忙碌，“已经结束了，只是罗西……”

“那小鬼又怎么了？”

“他和别的孩子打架了。”

……

这很神奇，真的很神奇。多弗朗明哥自认他的皇宫很大，哪怕是刚刚入住的大人也要几周的时间才能把皇宫的布局记个大概，更何况是整天粘在女仆身边的小孩子。尽管罗西已经在他的皇宫里住了三个月了，但多弗依旧不能相信，这个小孩可以靠着自己一个人的力量从皇宫里跑出去。

罗西被巴法罗背回来的时候脸上还挂着彩，身上有肿起来的地方，也有几处刮伤。乔拉啰哩吧嗦的给罗西上药的时候，多弗只是冷眼旁观，看着罗西因为疼痛而哭丧起来的脸陷入了沉思。

在他的记忆里，六岁的罗西不过是刚刚和父母、兄长搬到人类居住的地方的小白痴。对这个世界还一无所知的弟弟有着绝对的天真和单纯，受尽家人的宠爱，接触的一切事物都是那样的美好。

这个罗西不曾忍受饥饿、不曾遭受毒打、不曾啃食腐物、不曾挖空心思地去偷窃与逃亡，没有经历过慈母的病逝、父亲的无能和兄长的背叛。他天真、快乐、无忧无虑，甚至不会为自己的任何一个举动而思考。目光短浅、好吃懒做，他身上的标签再明显不过了，但是这些都是正常的，因为他只是个普普通通的小孩子。

罗西被药弄的伤口疼得厉害，眼泪汪汪地拉着baby-5差点哭出来，还一个劲儿地喊疼。多弗相信，如果不是在自己面前，这小鬼一定哭得很惨——他开始不理解了，为什么只有在他面前，罗西才会逞强。

“和他打架的孩子呢？”

“砂糖已经解决了。”

“砂糖？”多弗看向那个站在托雷波尔身边正乖巧地看着他的小姑娘，“我知道了。”

baby-5拍了拍罗西的头，等待多弗的下一步命令，其他的家族成员也是面色难看、一言不发。

这件事其实很诡异，明明大家都在怀疑罗西的身份和目的，但是在所有人得知这孩子和别人打架了之后，他们的反应几乎是一样的——我家罗西被人欺负了！？

没人会这么说，但是所有人都心照不宣。他们已经默认了这个小小的成员，只不过是没人肯说出来。原因吗？因为少主没有任何的表态。

多弗是知道的，或者说他其实是第一个默认了罗西身份的人，在他让罗西叫他“哥哥”的时候，他就抱着某种期待：如果罗西会顺从的话，那么他一定会像十年前的那样骄傲的、霸道的对每个人说，柯拉松、罗西南迪是我最宠爱的弟弟。

是的、是这样，他幻想过无数次，他一直都在迫切的期待着！

多弗看着他的弟弟，终于开了口，问：“罗西，为什么打架？”

罗西没有回答他，他看到了孩子的犹豫。

多弗第一次离开他的座位，走到罗西跟前蹲下身，抚摸孩子柔软的金发：“告诉我……告诉……叔叔。”这个称呼，真的是太可笑了。

罗西还是在抗拒他的接触，缩着头躲开了，说：“他们问我是从哪儿来的。”

多弗心里一紧，“你怎么说的？”

“我说我从这里出去的。”

他暗自庆幸，幸好这孩子没有提到圣地，“然后呢？”

“他们说我撒谎，还嘲笑我是乞丐。”

“所以你就和他们打起来了？”当初他为了知晓罗西的身份，说罗西撒谎的时候，这孩子就像是炸了毛的猫一样要和他拼命，面对大人都是那么激烈的反应，更不要说是小孩子了。天龙人的强大，从小的时候就有很突出的表现，这样想想的话，说不定吃亏的是那几个孩子。

“我没有打架！一直都是他们！”

砂糖插嘴说：“他一直抱着团挨打。”

罗西的脸一下子就红了，多弗却笑了。这才是他认识的罗西南迪，就是这样的，总是在隐忍、屈服，但是内心强大到令任何人都畏惧的地步。这是个乖孩子，如果他还是世界贵族的话，无疑他将是优秀者中的一员。即使是在人世间，他的光辉也难以磨灭，不然战国那个混蛋不会派他来做这个奸细，更不会让悲剧上演。

“我不会再让这样的事发生了。我保证。”多弗说话的时候很平静，但是声音却很大，“你也是唐吉诃德的一员，唐吉诃德·多弗朗明哥失散多年的王弟，又回来了！”

……

“叫哥哥，罗西。”

“……叔叔。”

“我是你哥哥。”

“叔叔！”

“啧……”

不管别人是怎么看待他的，罗西始终没有承认多弗是他哥的事实，按照小家伙的说法：我哥哥是全天下最棒的哥哥！才不会是你这种又凶又老的大叔！

多弗听了很是感动，他很高兴能够看到小时候的罗西，那么坚定的维护他的形象，但是仍旧无法改变罗西叫他叔叔的事实。如今的多弗朗明哥马上就要四十岁了，当一个七岁小孩子的叔叔确实绰绰有余，或许在外人看来，他们更像是父子而不是兄弟。多弗甚至听说，在他刚刚向全国的子民宣布，他失散多年的王弟又回来了的时候，还有人造谣说罗西南迪其实是他的私生子。

想想自己这些年来过的风流日子，身边突然多出一个儿子来或许是比多出一个弟弟来更能让他的子民接受？这还真是讽刺。

罗西的出现，并没有改变多弗的日常生活，他依旧在工作、书籍和女人之间打转，把每一天都过得充实。小孩子是不能理解这其中的快乐的，他理所当然的认为等罗西长大一点就能理解他的良苦用心了。至于罗西看待他的眼光——他当然希望罗西能看到一个更真实的自己。

派对每周都会开上几次，他乐衷于此，就像是德雷斯罗萨的人民对节日的狂热那样，他喜欢喧闹的氛围、香醇的美酒和女人的酮体。

baby-5无数次的向他声明这样的生活对罗西会有很坏的影响，而且她也不是很期待将来有一天要伺候一个肾虚体寒的少主，但是多弗更期待的是罗西快快长大，好来和他一起寻欢作乐，享受天堂里的生活。

也是因为这样，罗西更加讨厌叫多弗哥哥。

多弗开派对极其没有规律，只要是他心情好的时候，皇宫就是现场，铁扎的大门向全国的美女开放。来吧，都到我的皇宫中来，同我一起享受快乐。没有什么必然的理由，他只是想要这样做，于是就这样做了。没人会对国王的行动提出异议，他可是他们始终爱戴着的国王！

他在纵乐之余，时不时会在某些不起眼的地方看到罗西在看他。那种眼神一开始是好奇，但后来变成了厌恶。他可爱的弟弟不喜欢这样的哥哥。

确实是这样，想想看，十年前无论是柯拉松还是多弗朗明哥，都只是还没能在新航路上站稳脚跟的毛头小子。他们忙于打拼自己的事业而无暇享受，那时候的多弗，脑子里只有他的雄图霸业和对家族的信赖。他甚至不会在喝一杯红酒的时候品评这到底是在什么地方的酒窖里，发酵了多少个月的美味。

那时候酒就是酒，食物就是食物。如果让他花几百贝利，从某条烂街上包养回一个女人的话，他宁可选择自己的右手。

柯拉松就更不可能了，多弗见过弟弟的各种马虎、能和他一战的实力以及在分析局势上不容忽视的机敏，但是他从没有和弟弟坐在一起、哪怕是为了工作而去讨论女人和性的问题的经历。在这一话题上，他和家族的任何一个成员都有过或多或少的涉及，哪怕是维尔戈，他也能清晰的记得在某一个难得的空闲日子里，他们用着独属于男人的语气讨论了至少三个迷人的女性。

我弟弟可能喜欢男人。这个想法多弗朗明哥始终有过，但他更希望柯拉松的种种表现只是在为家族而忙碌。直到后来他才明白，他的柯拉松不仅仅在为堂吉诃德而忙碌。

十年后的现在不一样了，他有着一个国家作为他的后盾，他每天最重要的工作就是把他写字桌上的所有文件都看完，再在每一份的末页上签字。曾经的他用他的线杀人，如今的他用他的线调情。这些荒唐是柯拉松不曾见到的，他猜那个呆子是不会理解他的，所以他一定会被讨厌，就像现在的罗西对他的样子。他被实实在在的嫌弃了。

……

到了十月他开始变得忙碌，这样的规律从他刚刚掌控这个国家开始就已经被发现。德雷斯罗萨的冬天相比其他岛屿而言更加的短暂、温暖，也正是因为这样，每到冬天她都会吸引来大批海外的游人亦或者是海贼。

混乱会逐日增加，家族里的大多数人都开始忙碌。有时候，他甚至会听到托雷波尔和砂糖吵架的事，而且类似这样的冲突在家族内部时常发生，但他忙得不得不视而不见。

忙碌一直在持续，而且一天比一天严重。他能清楚地感觉到他的工作量在增加，写字台上也出现了落成小山似的文件。更让他头疼的是，就连维尔戈向他报告的次数也在增多。

在十月的最后一周里，他接到了一代柯拉松的第七个电话。

“什么事，维尔戈？”他手上还拿着签字的羽毛笔，看着笔尖上的墨水即将滴到文件上的时候才把笔扔回装有墨水的银器里。

“海军最近有很奇怪的动作，从高层下达了一项秘密指令，让所有的海军全力寻找静寂果实的下落。”

多弗笑了一声，不是很在乎的问：“恶魔果实吗？有什么特点？”

“好像没什么用处，能力应该是和静音有关。”

“啊，那也是可以拿去拍卖的好东西。”多弗很高兴的听到了这个消息，他倒是乐意笑纳那个没什么用处的恶魔果实。

“我会注意的，有机会的话会通知您。”

“很好。”多弗满意的挂断了电话。

多弗并没有把这件事放在心上，在他看来，一颗恶魔果实不过是件唾手可得的商品，他甚至只需要动动嘴皮子就能在这个世界的某个角落里挖到他想要的果实。动员全体海军去找一颗毫无用处的恶魔果实？他想不通那帮白痴是为了什么，但是可以肯定的是，这颗果实对海军来说很是重要。那么身为王下七武海的他，当然乐于得到这颗果实，用它来换取一些可观的利益。

多弗果断通知了所有的家族成员去寻找这颗果实的下落，他必须赶在海军的前面找到它。

baby-5在得到命令以后并没有像往常那样不耐烦的挂断他的电话，而是犹豫着问他：“十月二十三日有什么安排吗？”

“哪天？”多弗被问愣住了，他下意识的去翻了一下他的日程表，“我那天有一个会议要开……下午是空闲时间……可以把二十号的行程推后——“

“那天是你的生日，少主。”baby-5无奈的打断了少主的安排。

“……”他拿着话筒的手僵硬了一下，多弗朗明哥居然忘记要庆祝自己的生日？还真是上了年纪吗？

多弗又翻动了一下前后的日程表，问baby-5：“罗西呢？”

“在我身边。”

“让他接电话。”

当多弗看到电话虫扮成罗西的样子，还一脸怯生生的表情忍不住笑了。他知道这样突然要和这小子说话，罗西会变得很紧张，即使是十年前也是一样的。只不过十年前的罗西是因为心里有鬼，如今的这个孩子应该只是紧张。

“呋呋呋……罗西。”他靠在椅子上趁机放松自己有些僵硬的身体，“最近在做什么？”

他当然知道他的弟弟在做什么，他三天前还让维奥莱特给那孩子带去一些书，让那个女人教罗西识字。baby-5确实是个好保姆，但并不一定就是个好老师。与其让一个整天就知道抽烟打架的悍女去教育孩子，不如让这个有过宫廷教师调教过的女人试一试。这不是对baby-5的轻视，只是能力不同的问题。

“看书。”罗西老老实实的回答着，依旧显得拘谨。

多弗问了两句读书的事以后，就把话题转向了他生日那天的安排。他的意图很明显，十年来第一次有他的弟弟陪他过生日，这种心情是很复杂的。这个亲人明明背叛了他、明明死去，无论是记忆还是梦境都让他无数次的肯定：他二次弑亲。

多弗朗明哥不承认自己是个罪人，他坚定的相信自己是对的。无论是杀死父亲时在他身上留下的烙印，还是在他打出那五枪以后梦魇的纠缠。他始终坚定自己的选择，从未后悔。然而，当他的弟弟像个和家人失散了的孩子一样突然出现在他面前的时候，他没法控制住自己的心。

我的柯拉松又回来了，活生生的站在我面前！

小小的，无知又脆弱，如果可爱这个词太不符合多弗的性格的话，他会无数次的告诉别人我的弟弟是多么的迷人。确实迷人，他就是那个被迷住的白痴。

“这个月的二十三号你有时间吗？”多弗玩味的看着电话虫，偏偏一副明知故问的嘴脸。说真的他从没这样邀请过谁，哪怕是克洛克达尔也没有这样的待遇。

罗西显然很困惑，沉默了很久才说：“大姐姐要我读书。”

“休息一天吧，每天都读书也不是件好事，我想带你出去玩玩。”

“出去？”

“对，去皇宫外。”多弗自己都没有意识到，他的眼睛里居然含着期待，“就我们两个。”

答应下来，罗西。或许以后就没机会了。答应下来，一定答应下来。

“我不喜欢派对——”

“没有派对，什么都没有。”

“……好。”

……

多弗生日的当天，没有理会家族里所有成员的抱怨，乐呵呵的带着他的王弟离开皇宫出去快活了。就像是答应罗西的那样，他没有开派对，也没有大张旗鼓的搞事情。只是两个人在大街小巷里游走。这样的经历，可以说是疯狂之举，在多弗朗明哥四十年的人生中，仅此一次。哪怕是在柯拉松还活着的时候，也不曾有过。

多弗不是一个会“逛街”的男人，他从不能理解这样无意义的举动，即使是为了泡一个女人，他也没必要用这么无聊的手段。十年前柯拉松在的时候，他的生日是在成桶的劣质啤酒和家人们的吵闹声中度过的，那时候的柯拉松只不过在那帮人中间沉默的喝酒，只会在醉了以后别扭的递给他写有“生日快乐”的纸条。

他不记得那时候的心情了，仇恨早就把某些温情掩盖。他对他的柯拉松，所剩的只是在冰冷的雪天里的诀别，所有彩色的记忆都在那一天被吞噬。

至于以后的十年，他几乎不会认真的去过一个生日。派对是敷衍的产物，女人和平日里的女人没多大出入，他只是借着机会，在忙碌不堪的月份里，给自己放一天短假。曾经有几年，他甚至会在深夜思考记忆里的那种快乐是否真诚。

多弗朗明哥是个喜欢喧嚣的男人，他穷尽半生都在为自己寻觅乐趣，实际上不过是为了掩饰孤独。家人对他的忠诚毋庸置疑，他对这群人的信赖更是胜过一切的金钱和权利。可怜，他最终也只是个孤家寡人。

罗西在唐吉诃德家族的一年里被baby-5照顾的很好，多弗估计这小子的饮食可能比他还要优越。从体型来看，罗西至少胖了十斤，身高却是和一年前刚见面的时候差不太多。

多弗披着他的羽毛大衣在商铺口看着罗西从另一家商铺里跑出来，迈着两条小短腿，一副吃力的模样。多弗决定回去以后让baby-5调整一下这孩子的饮食——笑话，再这么喂下去非成球不可！长大以后会很吓人的好吗！他才不要那种可怕的弟弟！

“以后少吃甜点。”多弗一只手把罗西捞起来架在脖子上。

“为什么？”

多弗随口一说：“吃多了会死人。”

“你骗人。”被多弗骗多了，罗西也变聪明了很多，“托雷波尔他们每天都吃很多！”

多弗沉默了一会，认真的说：“真的。”

效果很明显，他的话对罗西已经没多少信服力了，哪怕是罗西会怕他，但也绝不会听他的话。

“叔叔我想买糖。”罗西指着糖果店和多弗商量。

多弗抬头看了一眼这熊孩子，黑着脸说：“不是要你少吃甜的吗？”

罗西抓着多弗头发的手紧了紧，“我想吃……”

多弗笑了，说：“叫我哥哥就给你买。”

“……我不吃了！”

“好。”

果然还是倔犟。

多弗似乎找到了带小孩子逛街的诀窍，每当罗西提出要买什么的时候，他就会很高兴的说“叫我哥哥”，然后看着罗西一脸委屈的说不要了。这样不但省钱还能找到乐趣，对他来说简直一箭双雕。

当然，多弗并不是真的在乎钱，作为德雷斯罗萨的国王，他需要什么自然会有人奉出，问题只在于他愿意与否。多弗这样对罗西，全是为了乐趣，当他看到罗西那种被人欺负又没法反抗的样子，他会有一种……愉悦感。

我还真是个恶劣的哥哥啊，呋呋呋呋……德雷斯罗萨的国王并没有意识到，他居然会因为欺负了自己的亲弟弟而感到快乐。

这种混蛋似的恶劣行径几乎持续了一整天，直到天黑他才给罗西买了两个德雷斯罗萨的特色水果和一只奇丑无比的娃娃——顺便一提，那个娃娃是多弗选的，罗西根本没想要。

两个人回皇宫以后，罗西一看baby-5就哭了，把女仆看得心疼，一个劲儿地瞪她的少主。等罗西把这一天攒下来的苦水和唐吉诃德家族的成员们吐完以后，这个家族第一次意见一致的站在了他们尊敬的少主的对面。

“你怎么这样对一个小孩子。”、“他可是你弟弟。”、“小孩子想吃什么就吃什么好了。”、“我们不缺钱，你缺我们借给你。”、“亏你还是这个国家的国王。”……多弗朗明哥第一次认识到，祸国殃民的不一定都是女人，小孩也是可以的，或许会更加。

他不停的笑，看着家族成员一个个愤怒的表情，却是开心的不得了。十年，不，或许是离开圣地以后，他第一次这样的快乐。这才是家的感觉，有人受了欺负，就会有人站出来维护；有人做了错事，才可能被人毫不留情的指责。他经营了三十年的家族，一直以为和睦和信赖就是全部了，但是直到今天他才知道，原来这个家族一直少了灵魂。罗西南迪，就是他们的灵魂。我终于有我自己的家人了，母亲，我现在很快乐。

死磕在他的办公室里絮叨够了以后，众人选择放弃对他们的少主传授什么为兄之道、为父之道。反正说什么都不会听！还不如不说！

在家族成员们相继离开以后，baby-5抱着罗西站在门口不知道在说什么。多弗没有理这对可爱的“母子”，自顾自的翻着桌上的文件。仅仅一天的功夫，就积压了半人高的文件，让他看着头疼。多弗不想把这些东西拖延到明天，他知道明天还有更多的烂事在等着他，所以决定立刻处理掉。

“……去啊……”baby-5低声的催促引起了多弗的注意。

他看到罗西被女仆推搡着走到他跟前，费劲儿的仰着头看他。

“又怎么了？”

“……姐姐说……”罗西一脸别扭的看着他，“今天是你生日。”

“嗯。”多弗放下手上的东西，郑重的看着他的弟弟。

“生日快乐……”罗西说完，好像还有话要说，只是那不情愿的模样让多弗看的奇怪，他想开口问到底怎么了——他真的很忙——就听罗西用很轻的声音说：“哥哥。”

罗西南迪被baby-5抱走的时候，多弗朗明哥还没有从那个词汇里反应过来。

他想到的是在他很小的时候，父母为他过生日，那时候弟弟刚刚会说话，就被母亲推到他面前，憋了半天才和他说出“生日快乐，哥哥。”但是因为咬字不清的原因，听起来很可笑。当时的他，心境尚且单纯，就真的没心没肺地笑了。在那以后的几年里，罗西每年都会祝贺，但只有第一年的印象深刻无比。当时站在他面前、比他矮了一个半头的小孩，穿着开裆裤，长着婴儿肥，嘴角上还挂着口水，面红耳赤的憋了半天，就是为了和他说一声：“生日快乐，哥哥。”

“谢谢。”他郑重地答谢，尽管房间里只有他一个人，罗西南迪也不会听到，但是多弗朗明哥还是一遍又一遍地答谢，“谢谢你，罗西，谢谢，谢谢你……”

……

十月三十一日，又是这个让多弗浑身不自在的节日。他躲了它十年，最终还是没有躲过罗西的到来。在过去的一年里，这个“鬼魂”和他的唐吉诃德相处了整整一年，受到了所有人的接纳，甚至是喜爱。多弗说不清这是一种什么样的感觉，就像是梦幻一样，他有着一个倍受大人们宠爱的弟弟，而不是一个傻乎乎的哑巴、叛徒、海军……就好像十年前的事才是假的，他的弟弟其实一直在他身边，而他这个哥哥年纪大得可以做爸爸。

真好笑，他居然陷入其中了。怀疑那孩子的身份只是几天又或者是几个小时的事情，余下的时间里，他想的则是怎么来珍惜这个孩子。

家族的灵魂，唯一不在他掌控之下的金丝雀。他想尽无数的办法亲近这个孩子，试图培养其成长。但越是亲热，多弗越是发现：他做不到。他没法像是控制小时候的巴法罗、baby-5甚至是罗那样控制这个孩子，他看不透这个孩子的心。或许他早就看清了罗西的心？

万圣节的当天，多弗仍旧把自己关在书房，在音乐中享受着读书带给他的快乐。去年的那本书还放在他的桌角，在他随手翻开的时候，那段熟悉的文字又出现在他眼前：

「倘若一切的偶然都是推动事件运动的助力，那么将这偶然在我们的历史中抹去，我们会在静止中成为永恒。无论是你在前进，还是我选择了后退，一切的结果都会是干枯的轮回。在我们感叹：“新的开始！”的时候，不过是旧有的倒序。在相逢之初，我就已经注定了你的结局。」

多弗的脸上突然浮现出一抹古怪的笑容，他把书翻到最后，看了眼结局。这是他少有的举动，他不喜欢猜结局，也不会跳到最后去看结局，但是今天不一样……今天很特殊。

「我们在相逢的起点，一同看到了终点。亲爱的，这不是偶然。倘若彼此努力也不能扭转，那么请在这开始和结局的空隙之间把我填满。我愿献出肉体与灵魂，全做祭祀上的酒宴，祈祷神明的怜悯。你也来为我歌唱，我也将为你传扬。无论我们会走向何方，请安然，我会与你相伴。」

电话虫响了，多弗就好像没听到一样，指尖笔着那段文字，一点一点的读，一遍又一遍的读。他一开始看的很慢，但是越来越快、越来越快，最后像是疯了一样用线把书弄得粉碎，弄的屋子里到处都是。

他懂了，他终于懂了。

电话虫沉默了，但是很快又响起，那可笑的声音破坏了书房里优雅的气氛，让音乐听起来是如此是如此的刺耳。多弗知道那是谁打来的，也知道她要说什么。他摇晃着高大的身躯，走到电话虫前接了电话。

女仆慌张的神情表露无遗，言语急切的说：“少主！罗西不见了！”

多弗拿着话筒，沉默了很久，说：“我知道了。”

再无他言，他挂了电话，重新坐回到椅子上，房间里的音乐播放到了下一首，只是曲调有些凄凉。

久久的，男人沙哑的声音在房间里响起：“骗子……”


End file.
